The present invention relates to a containment framing and gasketing system for mounting translucent panels and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a containment framing and gasketing system that provides a fluid tight seal between the containment framing and gasketing system and one or more translucent panels.
Prior art greenhouse glazing systems utilize a lapped shingle approach to mount glass panels to a greenhouse frame. The lapped shingle approach employs a frame having vertically extending members for mounting the glass panels. An elastic putty material, or rope putty, is applied to the vertically extending members. A lower glass panel is mounted between two vertically extending members by the rope putty, such that the lower glass panel is held in place on two sides by two vertically extending members. A second glass panel is similarly mounted to the two vertically extending members, such that the bottom of the second glass panel overlaps the top of the lower glass panel. A cap is applied to the glass panels to hold them in place. Panels are added in this manner until the sides and roof of the greenhouse frame are covered with glass panels.
When the lapped shingle approach is used, only two sides of the glass panels are sealed by rope putty. The lapped shingle approach does not provide any sealing between the upper and lower edges of adjoining panels. Contaminants easily enter and exit through gaps between adjacent panels. The gaps between panels widen when slightly warped panels are used or as the panels bow over time.
The rope putty used to mount the glass panels to the frame frequently must periodically be replaced as it dries out. The rope putty also must be replaced when the glazing glass needs to be replaced because of breakage.
Typically greenhouses weep condensation to the outside of the greenhouse structure through weep holes. Insects and other plant materials that are inside the greenhouse may escape or be released to the outside environment. In addition, plant and insect materials on the outside of a typical greenhouse structure can enter the inside of the geenhouse structure through the weep holes.
Typical greenhouses utilize flashing and caulking material to connect adjoining structural members. The caulking is porous and does not form an air tight seal.
Additionally, ultra-violet light causes the caulking to break down over time. This allows air filtration between the individual components of a greenhouse.
Framing systems have been used in conjunction with rubber gaskets to mount translucent panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,127 shows a universal framing system adapted for use with glazing having substantially any thickness within a wide range of thicknesses. The framing system includes a holder on a flange that holds a flexible sealing gasket in sealing engagement with the front face of a translucent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,883 is directed to a solar energy collector. The housing for the solar energy collector is formed of one piece wall sections having integral flashing regulets. The regulets are formed to provide lifting surfaces for the housings, help define a securing channel on the housing and aid in positioning a transparent cover retaining cap on the walls. The retaining cap holds down a transparent cover member having a sealing member about its edge to form a weather tight seal.
The present invention -concerns a containment framing gasketing system for providing fluid tight seals between translucent panels and a frame and between structural members of the frame and adjoining structural members. The containment framing gasketing system includes L-shaped gaskets that work in conjunction with upper gaskets to provide fluid tight seals between the translucent panels and the frame. The containment structure also includes connector plates that works in conjunction with structural carrier and connector plate gaskets to form a fluid tight seals between the structural members of the frame and an adjoining structural member.
The containment frame includes structural carrier members that support the weight of the translucent panels and pressure bars which hold the panels in place. Each L-shaped gasket includes one or more projections extending from a surface that engages a structural carrier member. The one or more projections extending from the L-shaped gaskets are inserted into corresponding one or more channels in structural carrier members to connect the L-shaped gaskets to the structural carrier members. Each L-shaped gasket includes a glass sealing surface and a gasket sealing surface. After the L-shaped gaskets have been connected to the structural carrier members of the containment frame, the translucent panels are placed on the L-shaped gaskets. The glass sealing surface of each L-shaped gasket engages a first side of a translucent panel. The glass sealing surfaces of each L-shaped gasket may include a plurality of deformable teeth for sealing the first side of the translucent panel at a plurality of locations.
After the translucent panels have been placed on the L-shaped gaskets, the upper gaskets are applied to the pressure bars. The upper gaskets include one or more projections for insertion into corresponding one or more channels in the pressure bars. Once the upper gaskets have been assembled to the pressure bars, the pressure bar assemblies are mounted to the containment frame, such that a glass sealing surfaces of the upper gaskets engages a second side of the translucent panels to provide seals between the upper gaskets and the second sides of the translucent panels. The sealing surface of each upper gasket also contacts a gasket sealing surface of a corresponding L-shaped gasket to form a seal between each pair of L-shaped and upper gaskets. The glass engaging surface of each upper gasket may include a plurality of deformable teeth for contacting a plurality of locations on the second side of a translucent panel.
The surfaces of the L-shaped gaskets that engages the glass contacting surfaces of the upper gasket may include a pluralities of deformable teeth that engage the deformable teeth of the upper gaskets to form a seal. The corners of the L-shaped gaskets and upper gaskets are bonded together to form seals around the corners of the translucent panels.
To form a fluid tight seal between structural carrier members of the framing system and an adjoining structural member, connector plates are connected to the base of the structural carrier members. The connector plates may include ridges that are inserted into channels in the structural carrier members. The structural carrier gaskets each have a first side that is inserted into the channel in a structural member. A second side of each structural carrier gasket extends from the channel to contact an adjoining structural member to form a fluid tight seal between the structural carrier member and the adjoining structural member when the connector plate is fastened to the adjoining structural member. The connector plates each include a channel defined in base, into which a first side of a connector plate gasket is inserted. A second side of each connector plate gasket extends from the channel in the connector plate to contact the adjoining structural member, to form a fluid tight seals between the connector plates and the adjoining structural member when the connector plates are fastened to the adjoining structural member. The structural carrier gaskets and the connector gaskets may include pluralities of deformable teeth for contacting and forming seals at a plurality of locations on the adjoining structural member.
A containment frame gasketing system constructed in accordance with the present invention facilitates seating and sealing of glass or plastic panels to the framing structure in such a manner to prevent leakage of air and water and to contain undesirable elements from escaping into the atmosphere. The gasketing system is more durable than typical systems which use rope putty. The gaskets do not need to be replaced in the event that the glazing needs to be repaired or replaced. The system of the present invention also captures the glass on all four sides to prevent air filtration into and out of the structure. In addition, the system of the present invention captures the bottom of the glass with the L-shaped gasket, which extends up the edge of the glass to interlock with the top gasket which seals the top of the glass. This produces a much better seal, since the two gaskets are sealed, the top and the bottom of the translucent panel are sealed and the edge of the translucent panels are not exposed. The edges of the glass are completely enclosed, preventing internal elements from escaping the containment system and external elements from entering the system.